Dirty Laundry
by BlueMoon Goddess
Summary: Who knew you could have so much fun in a Laundromat!


BlueMoon Goddess: It's been awhile since my last Inuyasha x Kagome one-shot and after reading from this book that was filled with short stories I saw one that caught my eye and it screamed fanfic! So after reading it I came up with this story so I hope you all enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha and its characters.

Summary: Who knew you could have so much fun in a Laundromat.

* * *

It was a typical summer night and while most people were either in their air conditioned house or partying at the club, Kagome was spending her time in a Laundromat. She would've used the one in her condo but she just needed to get out and occupy her time. Plus she was tired of hearing messages from her ex-boyfriend Koga. They've been dating for two years and had moved in together sometime last year. One day when she came home early from work to surprise him with a romantic afternoon, to her surprise she found him in bed with this waitress she knew from their favorite restaurant they used to go to every Friday.

Everything after that happened pretty fast because she stormed in, cursed him out and of course got a few hits in on Koga and his little hussy, grabbed whatever pieces of clothing she could get her hands on and got the hell out of there. That was four months ago and he still keeps calling her and asking for her forgiveness and for them to get back together. But Kagome wasn't having it and she was better off without that jerk.

When she came in the place was pretty empty except for a woman with three kids as she was trying to put them and her loads of laundry into her car when this black 2013 Mazdaspeed3 came up next to the woman's car.

Kagome was sitting next to the washing machine where her clothes were occupying, reading a book she brought from home to pass the time. After spending time in Laundromats you learn that you should bring reading material from your own house since most of the reading materials they have are magazines that are years old and what they have on the TV is not something you're interested in. That's when she looked up from her book and saw this guy getting out of the car.

'Damn he's hot!' Kagome thought, as the said man started bringing his clothes in, which was only a basket full of clothes piled at the top with the clothes almost spilling over and a huge bottle of detergent.

"Hey." He said to her as he made his way over to a laundry table to put his clothes down.

"Hello." Kagome replied back giving him a small smile. As he was sorting through his clothes, separating his whites from the darks and putting them into different washers, Kagome was giving him the once over. He had to be at least 5'8 to her 5'2. And she noticed that he had long silver hair that reached his spine and what appeared to be dog ears on top of his head.

'Must be a half-demon.' She thought which surprised her since most demons didn't come to this part of town that often, especially at this time on a Saturday night. One of the dryers she was using went off as she got up to get a laundry cart to move her clothes to the laundry table.

"So what's your name?" The half-demon spoke to her again.

'This time I'm not speaking to him.' Kagome thought, now wasn't the time for some guy to talk to her. As sexy as he looked, she swore to herself she would steer away from any male attention until she focused on herself.

"Oh so you're gonna ignore me now?" He replied to her silence.

"Sorry I don't have a name." She replied back. 'So much for not talking to him.'

He smirked at her. "Yea right."

"You mister are a stranger and my mother told me to never talk to strangers." She said earning a light chuckle from the half-demon at her foolishness.

"Hmmm…yea you're probably right. I mean I am a demon and all, who knows what I could do to you." That had her insides burning with desire. It would be three years tomorrow since she last had any male companionship of _that_ kind. She quickly pushed the feeling aside as she set to putting her clothes on the table and started folding them. She was feeling a bit awkward when she noticed that he was watching her separate her bras and panties and other delicates.

"You need any help?" He asked her. "I don't have shit to do but wait until my clothes are done."

Kagome stopped for a minute to turn and face him. "And why would I want you're dirty hands all over my clean delicates? Who knows where those hands of yours have been."

He walked closer to her and already the feeling she felt before was coming back full force. "So you're really not gonna tell me your name?"

"Hell no!"

"What if I tell you mine?" He replied slyly.

"I could care less what your name is." She told him.

"Really?"

"Yes really." She went back to folding her laundry.

"It's Inuyasha." He said causing her to stop once again as he then leaned down further to talk directly in her ear. "Now since I told you mine would you tell me yours now?" He said huskily. Feeling his warm breath on her ear sent shivers going down her neck toward that ache she was starting to feel between her legs.

"Like I said before, no, I'm not telling you my name." Kagome told him as she started folding her clothes at a faster rate. Being a half-demon Kagome knew Inuyasha must smell the desire she's feeling for him. Obviously he was going to take advantage of the situation and put this in his favor as he moved behind her, already feeling his groin up against her lower back because of the height difference.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Helping you with your laundry."

"I said I don't need any help."

When he reached around her, with one arm on each side and started to fold her panties she froze. "You know you forgot a pair?"

"What?" Kagome said, confused still over the fact that some stranger was touching her laundry.

"You forgot to wash a pair of your panties." Inuyasha replied huskily.

"You're freaking crazy you know that. How the hell do you know my underwear count?" She said, turning her head toward him so she could look up at him.

"I know because you forgot to wash the pair you have on." He said near her ear making Kagome bright red in the face. "Let me help you take them off."

Inuyasha strategically moved his hands from the laundry table to her breasts and started palming them in his hands. While he was doing that Kagome was at a lost for words, standing there debating on whether she should stay true to her word and not get involved with any type of males until she got herself taken care off. Or give in to her desires and let this half-demon have his way with her and take care of her in another way.

Kagome looked out onto the street in front of the Laundromat and saw that there wasn't a soul in sight. There they were, exposed because the entire front of the place was glass. She looked back towards Inuyasha as he looked directly at her and that was when she decided.

"Go right ahead."

Nothing more was to be said as he then leaned down and took her mouth to claim it, with her hands buried in his long mane of hair as their tongues battled for dominance. He caressed the back of her neck with one hand while his other was gripping her ass during their heated kiss. To Kagome his kisses reminded her of the first time she ever kissed a boy back in junior high, they were passionate and yet a bit rushed. Though that boy she kissed had nothing on the half-demon kissing her now.

Inuyasha turned her around slowly by her hips as their tongues continued to intertwine. Then he started caressing her nipples, which were now erect and protruding through the sheer material of her spaghetti-strap sundress. Using one hand, he reached underneath her dress, with Kagome gratefully spreading her legs so he could get two fingers into the elastic of her panties and into the sanctuary of her now wet womanhood. His fingers felt like they were performing a sensual dance on her clit and her juices started accumulating.

"Let's take these off shall we." Kagome didn't argue with his suggestion and even helped him along. After they were completely off, he lifted them up to his mouth and sucked the wetness of the crotch. She couldn't believe it, nobody had ever done that to her panties before, yet seeing Inuyasha do it had her completely through.

With her panties still in his mouth, he picked her up and sat her on top of one of the washing machines that was on the rinse cycle. He then took the panties in his mouth and stuffed them in the back pockets of his jeans. Kagome was about to make a remark about it until he kneeled down and placed his head under her dress as she felt his tongue take a swipe of her womanhood making her forget about her underwear and give out a moan of pleasure. Inuyasha was eating her like he was eating a ripe peach and Kagome was loving every second of it. She had to give it to him, he was working magic on her with his tongue and after one gentle suck on her clit, she came on his tongue with a soft satisfied moan.

After another quick lick to her womanhood, Inuyasha got back up and licked his mouth clean of her juices making her turned on even more. He then moved his hand to unfasten his pants and pull his member out of his pants along with a golden foil out of his pocket, ripped it open with his teeth and snatched the condom out of the package. Kagome wanted to laugh as his antics because he was trying to seem intimidating when in actuality he wasn't.

"You think you can handle this?" He said, gripping his member in his hand.

Kagome glanced down at it. He was big, much bigger than Koga's. But she wasn't about to give him the satisfaction of letting him know she was really impressed. "It is rather large, but I've seen _and had_ bigger than that inside me." She replied cockily.

Inuyasha put on a fake mask of being hurt and placed the condom onto his member. It barely fit and Kagome began to get a bit nervous. "Well you may have had bigger, but you've never had any man fuck you as hard as I'm about to fuck you right now."

"Hmph, promises, promises."

He then placed his hands on her hips and rammed his member in her and ran his hot tongue up her neck. "How's this for promises?"

"It's a start." She barely managed to say, Inuyasha being inside her was taking her breath away, literally. The vibrations from the machine adding to her experience because it felt like someone was fondling her ass at the same time.

Inuyasha went fast at first and then slowed down, gazing in her eyes and planting small kisses on her chin. "Admit it." He said about three minutes into the act.

"Admit what?"

"That this is some good-ass dick you're getting." Kagome didn't say a word so he started going in and out so fast that her inner thighs started trembling. "Now admit it."

Still she wasn't going to say the words he wanted, so when he pulled out of her, he pulled her down off the machine and turned her around. Her stomach then hit the cold surface of the machine and he kneeled down, spread her open again and started her licking her wet core again along with biting her ass a few times.

"Uhhh… ooh, you're so dirty!" She moaned, loving every second of it.

"You're right." He slapped her hard on her ass making her jump from the pleasure of the sting. "Now admit you haven't had a man like me before."

Kagome smirked then replied. "I've had plenty."

Inuyasha stood back up and then moved the tip of his member toward her core. "You talk a bunch of shit but I wonder what you'll say once I stick this all in you in this position."

"I'll say the same thing I just said, that I've had plenty."

"Then get ready to say it." He stated before pushing it all in her at once.

"OOHH!" Kagome yelled out in pleasure.

Inuyasha pumped in and out of her womanhood again at a faster pace. Sensing that she was close once again he reached a hand down and rubbed her clit in time with his movements. Feeling the dual pleasures, Kagome came with another moan triggering Inuyasha's release as well.

"So what do you have to say now?" He asked as he deflated inside of her.

Kagome gulped before answering. "Ok, ok I admit it..you have some good-ass dick."

"And you better remember it too." He said, as they both started laughing and fell to the floor just as the washer went off.

She never saw Inuyasha again, although it wouldn't have been such a bad thing. It just wasn't in the cards, but at least for one night she actually did something that wasn't like her at all. Even her best friend was surprised at what she did when she called her the next day to tell her what had happened. And here she was again back at the Laundromat weeks later on a Saturday night doing some laundry without a soul in sight.

Kagome looked up from the book she was reading to see a familiar black 2013 Mazdaspeed3 pull up onto the lot.

'Nah it couldn't be him.' Kagome thought, but was then surprised when the familiar silver haired half-demon got out of the car carrying a bag full of laundry. 'Well I'll be damned.'

As soon as he entered his gaze fell right on Kagome's with a smirk on his face. "Well I'll be damned, didn't think I'll see you again."

"Same here." She replied smoothly.

"So do you wanna have a repeat of last time?" Inuyasha said, sitting next to her.

"Uh please, you're lucky you had me that one time."

He chuckled lightly. "Well I'll take that as a no. But would you at least tell me your name I don't know what is it."

"And you still won't know it." Kagome shrugged.

"Come on after what we did don't you think I deserve to know your name?"

"Uhh…no, plus why should it matter since you got what you wanted from me. Why bother knowing it?" Kagome said, turning her head back towards her book, ending the conversation.

"It will matter, especially since I plan on taking you out to dinner."

That got Kagome's attention as she glanced up from her book to look at him. "And who says I want to have dinner with you?"

"Oh you do, you just don't want to admit it yet. And especially if you wanna have another take of this 'good-ass dick' of mine." He said, earning a chuckle from Kagome.

"You really are crazy you know that?"

"I guess I am. So are you gonna tell me your name or not?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome looked at him debating on what to do. She probably wouldn't verbally say it but he was right. She did want to have dinner with him and after the night they shared she couldn't stop thinking about him. And technically he was the best she's ever had and even Koga wasn't on Inuyasha's level when it came to sex.

After getting her thoughts squared away, she gave him a small smile and said. "Kagome…my name is Kagome."

* * *

BlueMoon Goddess: For some reason I feel the ending should've been better. URGH! You don't know how many times I read this over and over and yet every time I did the ending wasn't right and I couldn't think of a better one than this. Well crappy ending or not, I still hope you guys enjoyed this. And don't worry at the moment I'm writing new chapters for 'Inevitable Impulse,' 'Confidential Temptation.' and 'Lovestruck.' So until next time! ^_^


End file.
